Cold Days, Warm Love
by Ice wind1
Summary: In the wake of a blizzard, true feelings flutter. They flutter with iced wings then burst forth in a hail of soft silver. Her heart is cold, but her love is truely warm. Even if his eyes don't see her. one shot. Short and maybe a little fluffy


(First Rosario Vampire fic folks :3 Well second...since I'm about to upload another one in a wee second! But yeah, I wanted to write a story about one of my very favourite characters. It's a bit fluffy and stuff, but I wanted to try and stick with the manga story line, gah! I must have the next volume! Want more! :3 Anyho! I shall be quiet now and let you get on with it. Do enjoy yourself! Tar rah! :D)

Cold Days, Warm Love

_I knew all he would ever see was her._

_That I would forever walk in her shadow._

_Unseen._

_Unloved._

_He would never see me in the light he did her._

…_But if you never tried to change things._

One could never say they ever followed their heart…now could they?

Again the blizzard ragged outside. Yokai Academy's internal temperature control had gone on the fritz again. From the scorching heat of a thousand summers, to the fearsum power of a hundred gales and finally to a marrow freezing blizzard in less than a few hours…or seconds in some cases. The snow was stacking high in the pitch black of the storm outside Tskunes dorm window. But…if you had taken a closer look…you would have seen two…very distinct orbs…looking back at you. Do not threat, they do not belong to some monster…well…in fact they do…but she's very nice, a really heart chiller if I do say so myself. Or is it heart warmer? I never do seem to get these things right. But this is unimportant! These orbs of a very icy deep blue belong to someone…very special. As those majestic eyes belong to a very warm and cozy hearted snow fairy, by the name of Mizore Shirayuki. Now I hear you ask. Why describe one so cold…or so meant to be cold because I'm well aware that snow fairies melt in warmer weather, as warm and cozy hearted? Well…that answer is VERY simple my friends…this girl is in love.

Carefully Mizore jutted the closed window open, her long icy fingers proving useful for unhinging locks. Quickly, the young snow fairy clambered inside silently, closing the wail of the frigid storm behind the glass after she'd entered. She took a hesitant breath. Surely the sound of a raging storm would wake ANY person from their slumber! Hell! The blasting from the frigid air would have been enough to freeze ones extremities for a thousand yards let alone the noise! Carefully, she turned round…and breathed a sigh of relief at the still sleeping form in the centre of the room. Tskune was by sure…labelled as an extremely heavy sleeper in her big book of stalking now…not to mention even cuter asleep. She wandered over to where he was, letting her loosely tied shoes come off in the process. Mizore now stood over him…watching his chest gently raise and fall as he slumbered so peacefully…unaware of her watching over him.

"Tskune…" She gave gently…though he never awoke both to her relief…and disappointment. Again she found herself briefly fantasising about him waking up and seeing her standing over him…and his warm touch on her cold skin as he pulled her into the covers alongside him…and told her how much she meant to him. She caught herself quietly laughing at the thought. Mizore took a knee lifting a small part of the cover off Tskune.

"Don't think I'm weird for doing this…okay?" Mizore pulled her sweater off, then slide under the covers cuddling up to Tskune. "It's just…there's a blizzard outside…and I thought you might be cold…and…um…" Again, she found herself fantisising of him waking up, and taking her lovingly in his arms. But the moment never came. It was both a feeling of relief to Mizore…and a feeling of disappointment.

"…Moka…" Tskune mused in his sleep, suddenly his arms throwing around her shoulders and gentle hand resting on the small of her back.

Her mind went wild. The close contact made it hard to think of anything other than the warmth from his skin, the coldness of the air in the room around them, the warm red coloration of his lips. Moka…and there she caught the snag…and the dagger of disappointment pierced her fragile warm heart. Moka…the one girl Tskune had eyes for. That fated couple. The happy fated couple. Mizore felt a shiver run down her spine, a deep lothing and a feeling of repulsion to the boys touch...it stared to feel…wrong…to her. True. She had come to the fact that Tskune would probably never see her as she did him. That Moka would be the only girl he felt so strongly for. But…it never stopped her from trying to change his mind. It never…stopped her from pouring her heart out to him…and it never stopped him from saving her from the nightmare of a forced fairy tale bride.

…They had something special between them…

…It should have been enough for her…

…But it wasn't…

…Not for her heart…

"Tskune…" She let her head rest on his chest, listening to the distinct change in his breathing pattern. "I know…you're not in a comfortable postion…with…_us_." The words…almost stuck in her throat…as tears began to threaten her eyes and shake her words. "But. I want. …I want to be with you…from the bottom of my heart. And I know…how you feel about Moka." The tears really threatened her eyes eyes, she pulled herself even closer to him for added comfort. "But. But…but I want. I want all of us to pretend just a little bit longer. Even if…in the end…you don't choose me. I still…want us to be together." Mizore felt the twin tears glide down her cheeks…making two wet spots on Tskunes skin. "…Just…for a little while longer…ok?" Mizore pulled herself closer, her love spilling out like it had been a vassle of water, its container now broken it all came rushing out at once.

Her soft wet sobs became tears, those tears then became greater tears…and not long after…she found herself crying into the chest of the boy she loved most in this world. The HUMAN boy she loved most in this world. Her arms shook as she held tight around his chest, her right cheek resting on the open skin of his naked chest. Her body shook…from the exertion of her tears breaking free from her. Mizore then felt a bigger warmth take her. Tskunes arm moved around her shoulder pulling her closer to him, his hand on the small of her back pushed her upward toward his face. Mizore now found herself nearly at eye level with Tskune…lying practically on top of him, her cheeks flushed a blazing hot red that would have fooled any into believing she was sick with a fever. Had he heard her? Was this a way of giving comfort? Was he pretending to be asleep? Mizore blinked, stunned by the suddenness of it all. She almost swallowed her own tongue when he placed a hand on her head and pulled her head down beside his. So Mizore did the only thing she could think of…she lay there…speechless…in pure silence. It took several minutes in till she began to feel remotely comfortable in his warm embrace. The embrace she had dreamt of so many times. And after several tense seconds…she smiled. She smiled a smile from deep within her heart.

"Thank you…Tskune." Mizore cooed in a whisper. The slight pull of his arms was her only response. And so…she put her head down, letting herself drift into a blissful slumber. Beside the boy she loved so dearly in this world. Even if it was just for a single night.


End file.
